


All things scaly and great [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Thank the Great Mother that War Rig has Opinions about being told to fly without his own rider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	All things scaly and great [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Things Scaly And Great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075768) by [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



**Title:** All Things Scaly And Great

**Fandom:** Mad Max: Fury Road

**Author:** Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 6:10

**Summary:**

Thank the Great Mother that War Rig has Opinions about being told to fly without his own rider

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075768/chapters/9177925)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/allThingsScaly.m4a)


End file.
